


Deck the Halls

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: Fury decides that this year, he wants to surprise his team with a Christmas party. The night before, they get another surprise.
Relationships: Team as Family - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna do a Fourth of July fic, decided to do a Christmas one instead

A slightly nervous Nick Fury was pacing in front of his team.

“So. As you know, Christmas is coming up. This year, SHIELD wants to try something different. A Christmas party. And you all are in charge of getting the food.”

Everyone seated nodded at him, giving a somewhat serious “Sir yes sir!” and saluting.

Fury smirked, and handed Peter the list. His eyes widened in shock as the bottom of the list rolled out of the window.

“Calm down Parker. Coulson wrote big.”

Fury glared at them and pointed at said window. “Now go.”

~

“What is this list?” Spiderman asked. White Tiger ripped it from his hand.

“If we’re getting food, why is he asking for a label maker?”

Nova shrugged, examining the turkey Powerman was holding. “To label the food?”

A deadpan and awkward silence lasted a few seconds before he shrugged again. “Why else would he use them?”

Powerman sighed. “That’s _not_ what a label maker is. Webs is the turkey fine? I’m sick of carrying it.”

Spiderman examined the turkey before flapping his hand dramatically. “Nope. Next.”

Iron Fist gestured at a row of bigger turkeys. “There are a lot of SHIELD agents. We’ll need a lot of turkeys.”

White Tiger waved the list around. “That’s why we need three.”

Everyone else’s eyes widened. “Three?!”

“Did you _not_ read the list?”

“Aside from the label maker? No.” Nova answered, carrying one of the turkeys to one of the carts.

Iron Fist backpedaled out of the aisle. “Anyone still need their secret santa gift? I’m getting mine and Fury’s.”

Everyone shook their heads. Then Spiderman called, “Don’t forget the label maker!”

“The label maker is Fury’s gift for Coulson!”

And Iron Fist was off.

~

“I think if you handle it like that it might explode. You’re doing great Buckethead.”

“Shut up! I’d like to see you do any better, Web head!”

“Cooking contest, right here, right now!”

Ava sighed, her head shaking in her hand. “Boys.”

And thus it began. And evolved into a food fight, that somehow Ava got roped into despite having _absolutely no interest_ in joining.

Phil Coulson walked right as Peter threw mashed potatoes at Danny, who expertly dodged.

Taking a deep breath, he blew it out as he wiped his face. “I trust you bought the exact amounts that we requested?”

The guilty team members, which were everyone, nodded. “Good. Fury requests your presence.”

“But we’re not even done yet!” Luke protested, flicking some weird mush off of his shoulder.

“Yes you are. Or else this is the _only_ year we do this.”

With a hasty “Sir yes sir,” everyone put their masks on and sprinted toward the briefing room.

Coulson sighed again as SHIELD agents came in to cook and clean. “Teenagers.”

~

“I don’t understand how we can’t keep a kitchen clean for ten seconds, yet this tree actually looks pretty good.”

Ava handed Peter an ornament, and he climbed toward the top of the tree and hung it.

“It is nice to see something not be destroyed by ourselves.” Danny agreed, handing Sam part of the garland so he could finish the top.

“Let’s just finish this so we can get to the stockings. I wanna see what Fury’s fireplace looks like.” Luke said, tossing the star to Peter.

“How does that work? There’s no chimney built on the Tricarrier.” Sam asked.

Peter jumped down from the ceiling. “The tree’s done. After stockings and the fireplace, we’re done decorating. Let’s go!”

~

“How much more decorating do we have?” Sam sighed dramatically, looking around the deck for their fearless boss.

“I can’t imagine Fury wants us to decorate the deck. It’s snowing. They’ll just get snowed over.” Peter agreed, slipping his mask back on.

“Turn around.”

Everyone spun around as Fury walked toward them. He smirked.

“Look up.” Looking up, the team’s eyes widened.

A navy blue sky danced before them in different shades of green and purple, lighting up the sky. They stared up at the northern lights, awestruck.

Fury smiled at his team before looking up at the sky as well, slinging an arm around Luke and Peter’s shoulders.

“Merry Christmas, kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Also I feel like this is really in character and I’m really proud of that


End file.
